Après la pluie, le beau temps
by CoCo-ChOu
Summary: Comme on dit, après la pluie, le beau temps. Mais qui aidera Gou à revoir le soleil alors qu'elle traverse un passage pluvieux? Nagisa a la solution... ONE SHOT GouxNagisa. Un peu de drame (violences et insultes), mais toujours beaucoup d'espoir et de romance!


Salut! Je suis fière de vous présenter ma 1ère fanfiction : Après la pluie, le beau temps  ^^

En vérité, j'ai posté cette fic hier, mais j'ai remarqué que j'avais posté la version non corrigé, alors je l'ai effacé, j'ai tout corrigé pour vous présenter un travail décent tout de même =)

Le couple principal est Nagisa et Gou, mais je peux vous dire qu'il y en a un autre mineur.. Enfin, vous verrez! (suspense, suspence :3). Il y aura aussi quelques scènes légèrement violentes ( rien de bien hard) et des insultes minimes, certes, mais je tiens à le faire remarquer. Il est également bien évident que ni les personnages, ni l'univers de FREE! ne m'appartiennent. Un des OC présent dans ma fic appartient à un autre manga, saurez-vous trouver lequel :3?

Enfin, je tiens à remercier ma bêta-lectrice, Momii, qui a la gentillesse de corriger toutes mes horribles fautes ^.^!

Sur ce, bonne lecture! Et n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews, j'en serais très heureuse =)

CocO-ChOu

* * *

Il était18h30 au lycée Iwatobi et le ciel se colorait déjà d'or et de différentes nuances de rouge tirant vers l'orange, annonçant la venue imminente de la nuit. Gou pressa le pas afin de finir son travail au plus vite et ainsi pouvoir rentrer chez elle. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de rester si tard, mais aujourd'hui, la jeune manager du club de natation devait faire l'inventaire du matériel, ce qui lui pris plus de temps que prévu. Ayant désormais finie sa tâche, elle se dirigeait vers le bureau du professeur en charge du matériel sportif.

Gou n'appréciait pas ce dernier_. _Elle ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise avec ce professeur. Le pire ? C'était qu'elle ne savait même pas pourquoi. Ou plutôt, elle savait, mais elle refusait de se l'avouer. La lycéenne sentit sa démarche s'alourdir et une angoisse soudaine lui plomba l'esprit. En vérité, Gou n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne supportait plus cette peur constante qui la tiraillait jour et nuit depuis maintenant 3 semaines.

Tout d'abord, elle avait trouvé une rose rouge dans son casier à chaussures. Pensant à un admirateur secret, elle avait rougi comme une tomate. Ensuite, ça avait été des messages sur son portable toutes les 5 minutes, puis divers cadeaux, tous accompagnés de petits mots, _chacun_ plus inquiétants les uns que les autres, tel que « _**Je pourrais mourir pour toi, je t'aime tant Gou...Tu ne peux pas m'échapper**__ »._

La jeune fille commença à s'inquiéter; et si cet homme mystérieux était un malade mental ? En découvrant ce mot, elle s'était retournée pour voir si ce qui s'apparentait désormais à un harceleur se cachait quelque part autour d'elle et l'observait. Puis elle avait croisé son regard. Et elle sut.

était un jeune professeur aimé de tous les élèves; des filles parce qu'il dégageait un charme fou et des garçons car il était très accessible. Bref, le prof parfait. Gou aimait aussi cet enseignant, mais ce sentiment disparut dès qu'elle comprit dans le regard que lui lançait ce dernier qu'il était le fameux admirateur secret. Ce n'était pas un regard amoureux, non, c'était un regard plein d'un désir et d'une obsession malsaine, presque empreint de folie. Depuis, ce dernier multipliait les paroles et les gestes obscènes, tout en réussissant à ne pas se faire prendre et _à_ garder son image de professeur digne de confiance.

Et lorsque Gou lui avait demandé d'arrêter, le menaçant même de tout raconter, ce dernier lui avait rit au nez en déclarant:

« Mais enfin, petite sotte, tu ne peux rien faire, tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresses, hein ? Tu es à moi et tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout au monde, alors ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal. A toi... ou à tes amis. Compris ? »

Alors Gou s'était tue et n'avait rien dit à personne sur ce qu'elle subissait. Elle ne voulait pas que ceux qui lui étaient chers soient blessés par ce taré. Car, en plus d'être un « enseignant honnête », il était le fils du proviseur. Par conséquent, il avait les pleins pouvoirs et faisait ce qu'il voulait, quand il voulait et surtout, à qui il voulait.

Tandis qu'elle songeait à son impuissance, la jeune lycéenne remarqua que de légers nuages gris arrivaient, et qu'ils allaient probablement lui déverser toute leur pluie sur sa tête si elle ne se dépêchait pas. Elle arriva finalement devant _son_ bureau. Gou s'efforça de ne pas trembler, souffla un grand coup, toqua et entra. Il était assit sur sa chaise et la fixait_. _Il semblait l'avoir attendu longuement. Elle déposa le dossier, s'inclina légèrement puis se retourna pour sortir lorsqu'il se mit à parler:

« Gou, tes notes en physique ne sont vraiment pas terribles, elles sont même inquiétantes... Elles baissent grandement ta moyenne générale. Mais heureusement, j'ai une solution. »

L'élève grimaça_. _De quel droit se permettait-il de l'appeler par son prénom ? Et oui, elle était une nullité en physique et elle n'y pouvait rien, alors de quelle solution pouvait-il bien parler ?

« Désolée, Sensei, mais je ne suis pas bonne en physique et ce n'est pas maintenant que cela va changer, alors de quelle solution parlez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle en s'efforçant d'être polie.

- Eh bien, si tu fais ce que je te dis, peut-être que je pourrais voir ce que je peux faire pour remonter tes notes...»

Un sourire malsain s'installa sur le visage de l'homme et Gou flaira le danger immédiatement.

« Bien, Sensei, je dois vite rentrer chez moi, ma mère m'attends. Au revoir ! ». Elle se précipita sur la porte quand tout à coup elle sentit une main la tirer en arrière, puis, en un instant, elle se retrouva par terre avec son professeur au dessus d'elle.

C'est violemment qu'il arracha la chemise de la jeune fille, dévoilant ainsi un fin débardeur blanc. Il lui serra fortement les poignets pour la maintenir au sol mais, instinctivement, la jeune fille se débattit comme une lionne et arriva à lui assener un coup de pied dans ses parties intimes.

Son bourreau se fit donc projeter brusquement en arrière et se plia de douleur, permettant à sa victime de s'enfuir, non sans lui crier en se relevant maladroitement:

« Espèce de petite garce, tu ne peux pas lutter contre moi, **attends que je t'attrape!** »

Gou courrait comme elle n'avait jamais couru avant. Son seul but était maintenant d'atteindre la sortie du lycée et de continuer à fuir, là où ce fou ne pourrait pas l'approcher, à savoir, chez elle. La panique mêlée à la peur lui donnait des sueurs froides, sa chaire de poule la faisant trembler. Elle oublia totalement de prendre son sac de cours ou encore de changer de chaussures à l'entrée. Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle sentit de fines gouttes couler sur son visage et son corps_. _Mais la pluie ne l'arrêta pas pour autant dans sa course effrénée qui lui avait semblé durer une éternité vers son domicile où elle arriva légèrement mouillée. Elle se calma instantanément, se sentant désormais en sécurité loin de son lycée et surtout loin de _lui_. Elle regarda sa tenue, puis se rendit compte que sa chemise était déchirée. Elle ferma sa veste comme elle le put pour paraître un minimum présentable.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer, elle entendit par le biais d'une fenêtre entrouverte une voix d'homme dans son salon_, _voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ce n'était pas son frère, elle l'aurait tout de suite reconnue. Cela ne pouvait pas être son père, décédé depuis longtemps. Alors qui était-ce ?

Curieuse, la jeune fille tendit l'oreille pour écouter la conversation qui s'avérait tendue entre l'inconnu et sa mère:

« Ayaka, tu m'aimes n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr que oui, Shintaro. »

- Alors pourquoi tu ne pars avec moi ? Juste nous deux, on s'installera et on fondera une famille!

- Mais tu oublies mon fils et ma fille.

- Ton fils vit en internat non ? Eh bien, tu n'as qu'à mettre ta fille en pension, comme ça il n'y aura que nous deux. »

Gou n'entendit pas le reste de la conversation, bien trop abasourdie par ces révélations. Sa mère avait un amant? D'accord, elle pouvait l'accepter, même si elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Mais le fait qu'elle prévoit de partir avec cet homme en abandonnant ces enfants derrière elle, la jeune fille ne pouvait le concevoir. Non, ce n'était pas possible.

Oubliant totalement son agression, Gou se mit à réfléchir. Il fallait qu'elle appelle son frère pour en parler. Peut-être que lui était au courant de quelque chose ? Quoiqu'il en soit, elle était sûre qu'il ne laisserait pas quelque chose de ce genre arriver. Dégoutée, la jeune fille s'éloigna de chez elle et son portable à la main (qu'elle avait laissé dans l'une de ses poches), elle entreprit d'appeler son frère.

La pluie ne s'était toujours pas arrêtée, au contraire, elle commençait même à s'intensifier.

Comme à son habitude, Rin ne répondait pas. La jeune fille lui laissa donc plusieurs messages en insistant bien sur le fait que c'était urgent. Là, tout de suite, elle avait vraiment besoin de lui parler, elle avait besoin qu'il la console, comme lorsqu'elle se faisait gronder par sa mère lorsqu'elle était petite. Mais le jeune homme s'obstinait à ne pas répondre. Elle regarda sa montre; 19h15. Elle ne pouvait pas se rendre au lycée Samezuka maintenant, il était trop tard. Peut-être que si elle demandait à Haruka-Sempai de l'aider, elle réussirait à joindre son frère ? Elle savait qu'ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés ces derniers temps, le nageur aux yeux bleus devait donc être en contact régulier avec Rin. _« Il est plus en contact avec lui que moi, sa propre soeur...»_ songea tristement la jeune fille. Mais courage! Ce n'était pas le moment de s'apitoyer de la sorte.

_« Je suis sûre qu'Onii-Chan saura quoi faire. » _se dit-elle. Elle alla donc au domicile d'Haruka, une grande maison tout en bois. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée et, alors qu'elle allait sonner, elle entendit des voix juste derrière la porte. L'une était celle d'Haruka:

« Salut, t'es trempé, tu veux une serviette ? Je crois que t'as un message.

- Pourquoi est-ce que t'es en maillot de bain ?! Enfin bref, oui je veux bien. Et pour le message, ça peut attendre, ça doit encore être Gou. »

Ladite Gou connaissait l'autre voix; c'était celle de Rin. Elle voulait sonner mais elle était blessée par ses mots. Comment ça, « Encore Gou » ? Elle était si ennuyante que ça ? Non, c'était juste qu'elle s'inquiétait pour son frère et qu'elle voulait tout simplement lui parler_. _Etait-ce interdit ? A présent, la jeune fille fulminait. Totalement révoltée, elle tourna les talons et eut juste le temps d'entendre son frère et Haruka se dire des mots d'amour ponctués de soupirs. Elle n'était pas choquée, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de penser ironiquement: _« En effet, ils se sont bien rapprochés ! »._ Elle se sentit trahie. Son frère se fichait donc d'elle, il préférait être avec son amant. Comme pour sa mère, Gou acceptait le fait que son frère ait une relation amoureuse, mais qu'il ne se préoccupe même pas de sa propre famille... Aux yeux de Gou, c'était inacceptable.

La jeune fille s'éloigna du domicile d'Haruka et marcha, ou plutôt déambula jusqu'à ne même plus savoir où elle était, totalement vidée de toute énergie et dépourvue d'espoir.

Elle s'arrêta finalement dans un parc où elle s'assit sur un banc en levant la tête, laissant ainsi la pluie qui n'avait cessée de tomber s'infiltrer dans ces vêtements et s'écouler sur son corps, effaçant ainsi la douleur de ce que Gou considérait comme une trahison de la part de sa mère et de son frère et la lavant de toute la saleté que Shota avait imprégné sur elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche et goûta la pluie. Elle songea que c'était la première fois qu'elle le faisait, se demandant si l'eau qui tombait du ciel à présent noir et qu'on devinait couvert de nuages, avait toujours été aussi salée. A moins que ce ne soit le goût de ses larmes, elle ne savait plus trop...

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps exactement elle resta ainsi à ne faire plus qu'un avec la pluie. Mais, alors qu'elle se sentait aspirée par l'immensité sombre qui s'étendait au dessus d'elle, elle entendit une voix. Quelqu'un l'appelait.

« Gou-chan ? »

La voix d'abord lointaine se précisait de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que la jeune lycéenne baisse la tête pour se retrouver face à une tête blonde et deux iris mauves en face d'elle. Nagisa la fixait d'un air inquiet sous son parapluie, portant dans sa main gauche ce qui semblait être un sac de course.

« Nagisa...-kun ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Le garçon parut amusé par sa question.

« C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça! Je reviens des courses! Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas chez toi ? Ta mère doit s'inquiéter non ?

- Oh... » La jeune fille regarda sa montre couverte d'eau: 20h15. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle était plantée là, à écouter le son rassurant de pluie ? « Eh bien je me promenais, voilà tout. »

C'était la première chose qui lui était venue en tête et elle se maudit de sa propre stupidité; qui irait se promener par un temps pareil ?

Le blond jaugea sa camarade tout en songeant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle ne l'avait même pas reprit lorsqu'il ne l'avait pas appelé comme elle le souhaitait. De plus, Gou n'était pas de ses filles qui traînent tard le soir dehors et encore moins toute seule.

« Bon, alors laisse-moi te raccompagner chez toi, il est déjà assez tard et je...»

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Gou semblait s'être éveillée d'un seul coup et lui avait crié: « NON!» avec un dégoût bien visible peint sur son visage. Maintenant, c'était clair et net, Gou n'était pas bien. Prenant soudainement conscience de la violence dont elle avait fait preuve, la jeune fille tenta de s'expliquer:

« C'est que...tu vois... Ma mère n'est pas chez moi et euh... j'ai oublié mes clés... » Elle pensa qu'elle devait ressembler à une folle, avec ses cheveux complètement décoiffés et collants à cause de la pluie, son uniforme trempé et à moitié arraché, sans parler du fait qu'elle avait encore ses chaussons d'école. Après une minute de silence magistral pendant laquelle Gou semblait gênée, Nagisa s'interrogeait silencieusement sur le comportement de celle-ci. Le jeune homme déclara finalement en lui adressant un sourire éclatant:

« Dans ce cas là, viens avec moi! Vu que tu ne peux pas rentrer, tu peux dormir chez moi! »

Gou sursauta, il l'invitait ? En même temps, elle ne pouvait qu'accepter; elle ne savait pas où elle était, il était tard, elle était épuisée et elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle. Après avoir hoché la tête, elle rejoignit Nagisa sous son parapluie qui était visiblement inutile contre les rafales de vents fouettant leur visage. Les deux lycéens arrivèrent devant une maison tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, dans un quartier tranquille. Soudain, la jeune fille eut comme une illumination et paniqua;

« Mais je ne veux pas importuner tes parents! »

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne sont pas là, ils voyagent en ce moment. »

Rassurée, la jeune fille entra après que Nagisa ait ouvert la porte. L'intérieur était moderne et de bon goût, tout en restant simple, un peu à l'image de la personne qu'était Nagisa. Tandis qu'elle enlevait ses chaussures (ou plutôt ses chaussons), Gou sentit ses jambes se dérober sous son poids et le sol lui parut tout mou. Alors qu'elle allait tomber, Nagisa la rattrapa de justesse et tenta de la maintenir éveillée:

« Gou-chan ? Gou-chan, réveille-toi! Ne t'endors pas maintenant! »

Son regard se porta soudainement vers son chemisier déchiré au niveau de sa poitrine, laissant apparaître un débardeur blanc désormais transparent car gorgé d'eau. Rougissant quelque peu, le garçon se reprit vite et tapota la joue de son invitée pour qu'elle reprenne conscience. A son grand soulagement, elle émergea très vite.

« Gou-Chan, ça va ? Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs! Est-ce que tu es malade ? »

La jeune fille le rassura bien vite et remarquant que le jeune homme avait une belle vue sur sa poitrine, elle se cacha comme elle le put, rouge de honte. Nagisa remarqua sa gêne et rougit à son tour. Il se reprit vite en disant qu'elle pouvait prendre un bain si elle voulait.

« Mais je n'ai pas de vêtements. »

- C'est pas grave, je vais t'en prêter! Ce sera un peu grand, mais bon, au moins tu seras à l'aise dedans! »

La jeune fille se détendit face à la gentillesse de son hôte; Nagisa avait toujours su lui redonner le sourire, il était l'une de ces personnes sur qui on pouvait toujours compter. Elle se laissa guider jusqu'à la salle de bain après qu'il lui ait donné un sweat gris perle avec un pantalon de jogging bleu marine. Ils se mirent d'accord pour manger du riz au curry accompagné de poulet et d'une soupe miso et Gou lui promis d'aller l'aider dès qu'elle aurait fini son bain. Elle entra dans la salle de bain et se fit couler un bain bien chaud.

Alors qu'elle se déshabillait (non sans frissonner), elle remarqua que ses poignets étaient maintenant violets, prenant même la trace des mains de son agresseur. Soudain, elle revit la scène_. _Elle se la repassait inlassablement dans sa tête et sans s'en rendre compte, les larmes coulèrent.

Tandis qu'elle entra dans la baignoire remplie d'eau bien chaude qui la décontracta légèrement, elle prit conscience de la gravité de la situation qu'elle venait de vivre; elle avait failli se faire violer par son professeur. Elle pleura silencieusement, comme si le choc de son agression s'était déclenché à retardement. Comment allait-elle vivre avec ça sur la conscience ? Après tout, c'était peut-être de sa faute si elle s'était faite agressée, elle aurait dû être plus prudente... Surtout que sa famille se fichait complètement d'elle comme elle avait pu le constater.

Alors qu'un sentiment de honte et de culpabilité l'envahissait, et surtout, épuisée aussi bien psychologiquement que physiquement, elle se laissa doucement bercer par la chaleur ambiante et tenta de se calmer.

Pendant ce temps, en bas, Nagisa qui s'était changé car ses vêtements étaient trempés, était rongé par l'inquiétude. Dés qu'il avait aperçu la fine silhouette de son amie, il avait eut un très mauvais pressentiment. A cause de la faible lumière du réverbère du parc, il n'avait pas pu voir l'état de cette dernière. Mais dès qu'elle avait franchit le seuil de sa maison, il avait remarqué qu'elle semblait vraiment mal en point. Tout d'abord son chemisier était déchiré. Ensuite, il avait noté qu'elle n'avait pas son sac de cours et enfin qu'elle portait toujours ses chaussures d'intérieures du lycée.

Quelque chose s'était passé et Gou avait quitté précipitamment le lycée, sans même prendre ses affaires. Il avait dû également se passer quelque chose chez elle pour qu'elle ne veuille pas rentrer et peut-être même que Rin n'était pas innocent dans toute cette histoire.

Nagisa réfléchissait à toute vitesse; car bien qu'il n'en ait pas l'air, il était loin d'être idiot et était même très perspicace, possédant une réelle habilité à lire dans le cœur des gens. Il avait vu dans les yeux de la jeune fille et avait sentit dans ses paroles toute la détresse qu'elle s'efforçait de cacher. A l'école, il avait remarqué (et il était d'ailleurs le seul) qu'elle n'était plus joyeuse comme avant, elle n'avait plus cette joie de vivre et cette volonté qui la caractérisait et ce, depuis un certain temps déjà. Il fallait qu'il comprenne, qu'il l'aide.

C'était décidé, il allait l'aider et la refaire sourire.

Après s'être calmer et détendu dans son bain, Gou se sécha, s'habilla avec les vêtements de Nagisa qui étaient trop grands pour elle mais confortables. Elle délaissa son éternelle queue de cheval pour se faire un chignon à la va-vite, laissant quelques mèches s'en échapper. Elle rassembla ses affaires et les rangea dans un coin, descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la cuisine où Nagisa avait commencé à découper les légumes et mis le riz à cuire. La jeune fille s'approcha et secoua sa tête en se motivant mentalement. _« Allez, reprends toi ma fille! »._

« Décidément un bon bain, c'est vraiment agréable! » déclara-t-elle en souriant.

Nagisa se tourna vers elle et reprit son masque de petit garçon enfantin:

« N'est-ce pas ? Tu veux bien m'aider à couper les légumes Gou-chan ?

- Kou! Mon nom c'est KOU! »

_« Elle semble aller mieux » _pensa-t-il. Il décida alors de commencer l'habituel débat Gou/Kou, réchauffant l'atmosphère jusqu'alors étrange entre eux. Gou était sorti de son mutisme et semblait bien s'amuser avec Nagisa qui faisait tout pour la faire rire. Le repas enfin prêt, ils entreprirent de mettre la table. Alors qu'elle levait les bras pour atteindre les assiettes, Nagisa remarqua les traces violacées sur ses poignets et son cœur rata un battement.

_« On dirait des marques de mains »_ songea-t-il horrifié. Voulant en savoir plus, il ne dit rien mais décida d'aborder le sujet après le repas, car il voulait qu'elle mange au moins un peu pour reprendre des forces, toute pâlotte qu'elle était. En effet, il était persuadé que s'il en parlait maintenant, elle allait perdre tout appétit et ça, il ne le voulait pas.

Le repas se passa tranquillement, les deux jeunes discutant de tout et de rien. Gou se força à manger, bien qu'elle n'eut pas vraiment faim, mais elle se dit que ce n'était vraiment pas poli envers Nagisa qui l'hébergeait si gentiment. Après avoir fait la vaisselle qui avait d'ailleurs bien failli se finir par une bataille d'eau, Nagisa demanda à Gou si elle voulait jouer aux jeux vidéo. Voyant que la jeune fille hésitait, il rajouta:

« A moins que tu ais peur de perdre... »

Tout de suite, la jeune fille s'enflamma en lui déclarant qu'elle n'allait pas abandonner comme ça et c'est ainsi qu'ils entamèrent une partie de Mario Kart ponctuée de fous rires.

Se lassant finalement, ils arrêtèrent et Gou lui demanda ce qu'il voulait faire à présent. Nagisa réfléchit à un moyen de faire avouer à son amie ce qui s'était passé. Il ne pouvait pas aborder le sujet comme _ça_, elle se braquerait directement. Dans ce cas-là...

« Action ou vérité, Gou-chan ?

- C'est KOU! Euh... Action!»

Aie. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle choisisse action, il n'en avait préparé aucune. Et si elle choisissait action tout le temps ? Il fallait qu'il lui fasse faire quelque chose qui la poussera tout le temps à prendre vérité par la suite.

« Tu dois fais 100 abdos, annonça-t-il malicieusement. L'air choqué de la jeune fille lui déclencha un fou rire.

- Non, t'as pas le droit de faire ça!

- Si, c'est considéré comme une action! Tu dois le faire, et encore j'aurais pu choisir bien pire, crois-moi... »

Gou se maudit intérieurement d'avoir pris action et se jura de prendre vérité la prochaine fois.

Elle entama et termina difficilement ses abdos, aidée par Nagisa qui lui tenait les jambes et l'encourageait tout en rigolant. « Comme ça, tu sais ce qu'on vit pendant l'entraînement! » lui dit-il lorsqu'elle eut fini.

« Alors, Nagisa-kun, action ou vérité ? » Pressentant que la jeune fille voudrait se venger, il choisit vérité.

« Hum... Est-ce que tu aimes quelqu'un ? » Gou s'attendait à ce qu'il bafouille quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour qu'elle puisse ensuite se moquer de lui, mais il n'en fut rien. Il lui sourit tout en lui répondant que oui.

« C'est qui ? demanda-t-elle, sa curiosité piquée au vif.

- Une question à la fois Gou-chan! » Il lui tira la langue et lui demanda à son tour de choisir entre action et vérité.

Cette fois-ci, comme Nagisa l'espérait, elle choisit vérité.

Il prit son temps pour finalement lui demander calmement:

« D'où viennent ces marques que tu as sur les poignets ? »

Le sourire de Gou s'évanouit en un claquement de doigt. Les yeux écarquillés, elle revit pour la seconde fois de la journée son agression et tout ce qui s'en _est_ suivit, jusqu'à ce que Nagisa la trouve dans le parc. Et pour la énième fois de la journée, elle se mit à pleurer.

_« Décidément, je suis beaucoup trop sensible en ce moment! »_se dit-elle.

Nagisa_, _ne s'attendant pas à une réaction si vive, la prit par les épaules et la rassura:

« Hey, Gou-chan, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais, je pourrai t'aider. »

La phrase de son agresseur revint soudainement à l'esprit de Gou, ayant l'effet d'une gifle;

_« Mais enfin, petite sotte,__** tu ne peux rien faire. **__»_

« Tu ne peux rien faire...Tu ne peux pas m'aider. »

Sa voix tremblait, de même que son corps qui était à présent secoué par les sanglots qui la traversaient_._

Dehors, l'orage commençait à accompagner la pluie, comme pour rappeler que la nature était toujours plus forte que l'Homme.

Devant la détresse de son amie, Nagisa craqua et la prit dans ses bras, dans lesquelles elle se laissa berça par la chaleur du garçon et sa voix rassurante.

« Kou, je suis ton ami et je t'aiderai, alors maintenant raconte-moi tout s'il-te-plait, je ne veux plus te voir pleurer. »

Ladite Kou était touchée, il l'avait appelé par son prénom comme elle le voulait et elle sentait qu'il voulait l'aider. Mais elle était également troubléecar Nagisa avait parlé d'une voix grave qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas et arborait désormais un air sérieux qui le rendait plus viril.

Le garçon sentait qu'il saurait bientôt ce qu'il voulait, mais il se sentait aussicoupable; pourquoi lui avoir dit qu'ils étaient juste amis alors que pour lui, elle était tellement plus que ça ?

La jeune fille respira un grand coup, elle avait cessé de pleurer et ne se serrait plus autant contre Nagisa. Assise confortablement dans le fauteuil, sa tête reposant sur son épaule et les bras du jeune homme qui l'enlaçaient toujours, elle déclara finalement:

« D'accord, je vais tout te dire.»

Et elle lui raconta tout, de son agression par son professeur, sa fuite sans fin, à la découverte des amants de sa mère et de Rin qui avaient manifestement mieux à faire que d'aider sa petite sœur. Elle lui confia à quel point elle s'était sentit trahi par sa propre famille et également la pression qu'elle subissait depuis maintenant 3 semaines.

« 3 semaines...»

Nagisa fulminait. Cela faisait 3 semaines, 3 _putains_ de semaines que celle qu'il aimait était harcelée par ce malade. Comment se faisait-il que personne n'ait rien remarqué ? Il s'en voulait énormément. Il se doutait que Gou traversait une période difficile, mais à ce point...

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous a rien dit ? »

Nagisa était tellement furieux contre lui-même qu'il lui avait presque hurlé dessus. Intimidée par la colère de son confident, Gou répondit d'une petite voix:

« Parce que je ne voulais pas vous mettre en danger, il m'avait menacé de vous faire du mal si je disais quelque chose à quelqu'un. Et puis, j'avais trop honte. »

Devant son air si vulnérable, ses joues rosies par les larmes et ses yeux embrumés, Nagisa se détendit. Désormais, il comprenait pourquoi elle semblait si bizarre ces derniers temps. Il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son courage pour avoir supporter tout cela toute seule. Le jeune homme se promit qu'il la protègerait coûte que coûte et que surtout, il allait détruire le pervers qui s'en prenait à elle. Elle rajouta:

« En plus, j'étais persuadé que tout était de ma faute, que c'était parce que j'avais peut-être eut un comportement ambigu avec lui qui lui aurait fait croire qu-…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, rien n'est de ta faute. C'est toi la victime. C'est lui qui est en tort. En aucun cas, il n'a pas le droit de faire des avances à une élève, et encore moins de la toucher. Et laisse-moi te dire que tu n'as rien fait pour qu'il jette son dévolu sur toi, tu es une fille bien, jamais tu ne te serais comportée de manière à lui donner des espoirs. »

Gou était de plus en plus impressionnée. Depuis quand Nagisa Hazuki, le garçon enfantin, connu pour sa jovialité et son optimisme, dégageait autant de prestance avec un charme si masculin ? Elle rougit de sa pensée.

« Merci Nagisa-kun, de m'écouter. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire, c'était la première fois qu'il s'en prenait à moi physiquement. »

Le garçon sentit le frisson de peur parcourir la lycéenne, il resserra alors son étreinte et déclara d'un ton ferme:

« Crois-moi, c'était également la dernière fois. »

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, puis lorsqu'elle commença à somnoler dans ses bras, le jeune homme lui dit qu'ils feraient mieux d'aller se coucher car ils avaient eu une longue journée. Il aurait voulu qu'elle s'endorme dans ses bras, mais il savait que ce n'était pas correct. En acquiesçant, elle se leva des jambes de ce dernier sur lesquelles elle avait fini par s'assoir (elle s'en excusa d'ailleurs, rouge de honte, ce à quoi Nagisa lui répondit que ça ne le dérangeait pas en souriant, ce qui avait fait encore plus rougir notre pauvre héroïne).

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la chambre d'ami, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit_, _en ajoutant de ne surtout pas hésiter à le réveiller si elle avait un problème. Elle le remercia encore pour son accueil et surtout de l'avoir écouté et d'être si disponible, lui souhaita également bonne nuit, pour enfin se laisser tomber entre les couvertures et rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

De son côté, Nagisa se laissa également tomber sur son lit mais ne s'endormit pas tout de suite. Écoutant silencieusement l'orage gronder dehors, il se leva finalement pour prendre son portable et composer un numéro qu'il connaissait bien. Après plusieurs sonneries, son interlocuteur répondit.

« Allô ?

- Fujimaru ? C'est Nagisa.

- Yo! Nagi-chan, ça fait un bail! Quoi de neuf ?

- On s'est vu y'a une semaine baka! » Il rigola puis reprit « En fait, j'ai un service à te demander. T'es toujours aussi fort en informatique ?

- Ouais! Dis-moi ce que tu veux, après tout, je te dois bien ça!

- Dans ce cas-là, j'aimerai que tu fasses quelques petites recherches sur un homme nommé Kyouya Shota... »

Elle courait. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, _ni_ où elle allait_. Tout_ ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle devait à tout prix s'échapper de cette chose qui la poursuivait. Elle courait depuis une éternité sans pouvoir se rapprocher de la fin de ce couloir sombre qui semblait la narguer de part son immensité.

_Plock. Plock. Plock. _

Elle entendait la pluie tomber.

Elle s'entendait respirer bruyamment, morte de peur.

_Plock. Plock. Plock._

Elle entendait ses pas qui _résonnaient_. _Il _arrivait.

_Plock. Plock. Plock._

Toujours cette pluie qui ne s'arrêtait pas, qui ne s'arrêterait jamais. « **Attends que je t'attrape !** » La voix était proche, monstrueusement proche.

Bien qu'elle courait, elle avait l'impression qu'elle faisait du sur place.

_Plock. Plock. Plock._

La sortie qu'elle tentait en vain d'atteindre disparut d'un seul coup et elle se sentit soudainement oppressée par ces ténèbres et cette pluie incessante désormais accompagnée de violents orages.

_Plock. Plock. Plock._

Une pression sur ses poignets endoloris.

_Plock. Plock. Plock._

Un souffle chaud contre son cou.

_Plock. Plock. Plock._

Une pluie qui tombait toujours plus fort et quelques mots.

_Plock. Plock. Plock._

« **Je t'ai attrapé ! **»

Gou se réveilla en sursaut, tremblante de terreur suite à ce cauchemar qui avait sembléextrêmement réel. Son souffle s'accéléra et elle commença à suffoquer. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de cette chambre, et vite, si elle ne voulait pas se mettre à hurler. Un orage plus fort que les autres lui insuffla la force de se lever et de courir vers la chambre de Nagisa qui faisait à présent office de sauveur.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre en trombe, ce qui réveilla le pauvre nageur qui s'assit sur son lit et sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la jeune fille se serrer contre lui comme si il était une bouée de sauvetage. Immédiatement, le jeune homme entoura l'un de ses bras autour de sa taille et posa l'autre sur les frêles épaules de la jeune fille, entreprenant de lui caresser le dos de haut en bas pour qu'elle se calme. Après quelques minutes, elle demanda timidement:

« Je peux dormir avec toi ? »

Son sauveur lui sourit tendrement en ouvrant sa couverture pour qu'elle puisse se coucher contre lui.

« Tu peux être tranquille maintenant, je suis là. »

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille s'endormit paisiblement et ne fit plus aucun cauchemar de la nuit.

Le lendemain, Gou se réveilla pleine d'énergie et totalement relaxée. Après quelques minutes, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas chez elle, dans son lit. Elle se souvint alors qu'elle était chez Nagisa et qu'elle était même dans son lit. Sentant son sang afflué dans ses joues, elle se rassura en voyant que ce dernier était déjà levé, sûrement dans le salon en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle découvrit un jogging rouge sang ainsi qu'un tee-shirt blanc avec un mot « Des vêtements propres pour aujourd'hui! ». Elle se leva, fit sa toilette puis descendit dans le salon où elle découvrit Nagisa en train de petit déjeuner. Mais il n'était pas seul; Rin et Haruka se tenait assis en face de lui. Gou resta planter là un moment, trop surprise pour dire quoi que ce soit. Les nageurs étaient en pleine conversation et ne l'avaient pas encore remarqué (du moins, c'était ce qu'elle croyait). Elle s'assit donc contre un mur de sorte qu'ils ne puissent pas la voir. Elle écouta la conversation.

« Et donc, Gou-chan s'est sentie trahie par tes paroles et elle m'a dit qu'elle s'était enfuie juste après vous avoir entendu vous dire des mots d'amour. »

Il était évident que Nagisa voulait les taquiner et cela marchait, comme le prouvait le rouge présent sur les joues de Rin et même d'Haruka, pourtant connu pour être inexpressif.

« Oui, enfin bon, on s'en fout de ça... En tout cas, heureusement que tu m'as appelé hier pour me dire qu'elle était chez toi, j'étais mort d'inquiétude! Surtout que ma mère paniquait aussi. Je lui ai raconté qu'elle n'avait plus de batteries sur son portable et qu'elle avait oublié de lui dire qu'elle dormait chez une amie pour un projet d'école et heureusement, elle m'a cru! »

Nagisa avait sûrement appelé son frère pendant qu'elle prenait son bain hier soir. Quel petit malin!

« Mais elle n'a pas fugué juste pour quelques mots quand même ? »

Haruka venait de parler et semblait soucieux. Un silence s'installa, les deux plus âgés fixant leur _kōhai_, attendant une réponse. Ce dernier finit par déclarer:

« Pourquoi ne pas lui demander vous-même, n'est-ce pas, Gou-chan ? »

La jeune fille déglutit difficilement et sortit de sa cachette avec la même expression qu'une enfant qui aurait fait une bêtise. Son regard était fuyant; elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à affronter son frère.

Alors qu'elle croyait avoir droit à la raclée de sa vie pour lui avoir causé autant de problèmes, son frère la prit dans ses bras et s'exclama avec une voix dans laquelle une vive émotion se lisait:

« Heureusement tu es saine et sauve... Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de t'enfuir comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est passée par la tête, bon sang! Tu te rends compte que c'était un acte égoïste ?! »

Gou sentit la colère et la rancœur monter en elle et avant même qu'elle puisse réfléchir, elle repoussa violemment son frère et les mots fusèrent de sa bouche, tous aussi durs les uns que les autres;

« Comment ça, 'ce qui m'est passé par la tête' ? Tu veux vraiment que je te dise ? C'est toi et maman les vrais égoïstes! Tu savais qu'elle avait un amant ? Et qu'elle prévoyait de partir avec lui en nous abandonnant ? Bah moi je l'ai appris hier, juste après avoir failli me faire violer par mon professeur qui me harcèle depuis maintenant 3 semaines! Alors je voulais juste en parler avec toi tu vois, je voulais juste que quelqu'un m'aide, mais non! Toi tu t'en fichais, tout ce qui t'importais, c'était de t'envoyer en l'air avec Haruka-Sempai! Alors voilà je suis partie pour tous vous laisser tranquille puisque je vous emmerdais tant! ALORS NE ME DIS PAS QUE C'EST MOI L'EGOISTE, PARCE QUE C'EST FAUX! »

Un silence religieux s'installa. Tout le monde, même Nagisa, était choqué par le petit monologue de Gou, dont le visage était maintenant sillonné de larmes. Jamais ils ne l'avaient vu autant en colère. Jamais ils ne penseraient entendre des mots et des expressions aussi vulgaires franchir les lèvres de la gentille Gou.

Quand à la principale intéressée, elle se sentait soulagée. Elle avait vidé son sac, le cri que son cœur renfermait depuis trop longtemps était enfin sorti.

Rin aurait très bien pu reprendre sa sœur pour les propos injurieux qu'elle venait de lui balancer à la figure. Mais il restait choqué par toutes ces révélations.

« Violer...? » répéta-t-il hébéter. « Qui ? Qui a osé te faire du mal ? Dis-moi qui c'est, JE VAIS LE TUER! »

Rin était à présent fou de rage comme l'était Nagisa la veille. Haruka était également choqué et avait posé sa main sur la tête de la jeune fille en lui présentant ses excuses pour ne rien avoir remarqué. Rin la repris dans ses bras, cette fois-ci avec plus de douceur et les deux anciens rivales écoutèrent avec attention le récit de Gou.

Pendant cette petite scène émouvante, Nagisa avait reçu un appel qu'il attendait avec impatience.

« Salut Nagi-chan, tu te souviens qu'hier, tu m'avais demandé des informations compromettantes concernant un certain Kyouya Shota ?

- Oui, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Avant de te dire ce que tu veux, j'aimerai te demander pourquoi tu cherches des problèmes à ce type ?

- C'est lui qui m'a cherché des problèmes en agressant sexuellement la fille que j'aime. De plus, cet homme s'avère être un de mes professeurs et si il est dangereux comme je le pense, il faut vite le faire arrêter.

- Ce gars est enseignant ?! Dans ce cas, je t'aiderai à le coincer, compte sur moi. Donc pour ce qui est des infos compromettantes, tu vas être servi... »

Nagisa ne put s'empêcher de sourire presque sadiquement; son plan pour détruire ce salop pouvait enfin commencé.

Après avoir discuté de son plan avec Fujimaru, il raccrocha. Fier de son petit stratagème_, _il rejoignit les autres qui parlaient maintenant du problème avec la mère de Rin et Gou. Après une longue discussion, les deux Matsuoka décidèrent de rentrer chez eux, aujourd'hui étant dimanche.

Ils ne parlèrent pas de l'agression de Gou, mais ils lui exposèrent très clairement leur mécontentement quant au fait qu'elle veuille les abandonner pour un homme qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas. Elle leur avoua donc que oui, cet homme était son amant, mais qu'elle l'avait quitté hier parce qu'elle refusait justement de les abandonner.

Cette journée se finit donc bien, malgré le fait que la pluie tombait toujours, mais déjà moins violemment qu'hier.

Lundi matin, Shota Kyouya se réveilla d'humeur maussade. Sa proie lui avait échappé avant hier et il était déterminer à la posséder complètement. Aujourd'hui, Matsuoka Gou sera à lui, tel était ce qu'il avait décidé.

Il arriva au travail de bonne heure, salua ses collègues et une fois installé à son bureau dans la salle des professeurs, il alluma son ordinateur.

Mais ce matin-là, il sut qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir faire cours à ses élèves. Il n'allait pas non plus pouvoir toucher Matsuoka Gou comme il le voulait.

Devant lui, son écran d'ordinateur affichait en mode diaporama plusieurs photos de lui dans des situations plus qu'embarrassantes, le genre de photos qui dévoilait son penchant pour les jeunes filles, ce qui était inacceptable pour un enseignant.

Shota était horrifié, comment ces images étaient-t-elles arrivées là ? Mais le pire était cette phrase qui subsistait au milieu de ce défilé de perversité:

« **Je Te Vois.** »

Il essaya d'effacer ces photos témoignant de son passe-temps, qui, il le savait, allait lui coûté très cher si quelqu'un le découvrait. Même son père ne pourrait rien faire pour lui, si ce n'est le déshériter et le renvoyer de la famille. Ce dernier perdrait même sa place de proviseur. Il appuyait frénétiquement sur toutes les touches, faisant au plus vite pour éviter que quelqu'un ne découvre son secret.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que plus il appuyait sur les touches, plus ce petit diaporama se multipliait sur _tous_ les ordinateurs du lycée. Il entendit bientôt des cris d'horreur de la part de ses collègues qui l'observait désormais avec dégoût.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, tous les élèves qui passaient le portail de l'école recevaient un message sur leur portable avec le diaporama qui était en train de causer sa perte.

Il courrait désormais dans les couloirs comme un fou, en ne se posant qu'une seule et simple question;

Qui ? Qui avait fait ça ? Était-ce Matsuoka Gou? Ou bien quelqu'un d'autre qui lui en voulait ?

Alors qu'il courrait vers le portail ou les élèves s'écartaient à son passage, les garçons l'insultant et les filles le méprisant avec la peur ancrée dans les yeux, il aperçu la jeune manager du club de natation en pleine discussion avec un garçon aux cheveux blonds.

Dès qu'elle le vit_, _elle sentit la peur la tirailler. Il s'approcha donc d'elle tout en vociférant « C'est toi n'est-pas ? C'est _toi_ qui as publié _ces _horreurs sur moi, hein ? »

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux et demanda craintivement « Mais... Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? »

Shota devenait fou, il interpellait tous les élèves qu'il voyait en les traitants de tous les noms. Des sirènes de police se firent entendre, les professeurs ayant dû appeler les autorités pour arrêter celui qu'il considérait dorénavant comme un malade mental.

Tandis que la foule passait devant lui comme si il ne le voyait pas ou bien en le fuyant, il sentit quelqu'un lui frôler l'épaule lui murmurer très distinctement:

« Je. Te. Vois. »

Shota se retourna vivement pour voir qui était donc celui qui avait causé sa perte en seulement 20 minutes.

Il eut seulement le temps d'apercevoir les iris mauves d'Hazuki Nagisa qui le regardait froidement avant de se faire arrêter par la police qui le menèrent au poste.

_C'en était fini de Kyouya Shota._

Nagisa eut un sourire satisfait puis se retourna vers Gou qui l'attendait. Il songea qu'il devait féliciter Fujimaru pour son talent de hacker et pour avoir suivi à la lettre ses instructions. Il l'avait sauvé d'une noyade il y a maintenant 1 an et les deux garçons s'étaient très vite liés d'amitié. Il prit son portable et envoya le message suivant:

« Opération destruction terminée! Je te dois une glace~ »

La journée se passa sans encombre avec un soulagement immense de la part de Gou qui avait sauté dans les bras de Nagisa pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle (elle songeait même qu'il n'était pas innocent dans l'arrestation de leur ancien professeur). Son ami blond était d'ailleurs quasiment toujours avec elle, tout comme Haruka qui se faisait un devoir de la protéger. D'ailleurs, sa relation avec Rin semblait avoir radouci ce dernier qui s'était excusé d'avoir agi comme un idiot et avait retrouvésa complicité d'antan avec sa sœur.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Gou et Nagisa se dirigeait vers l'école, la jeune manager s'arrêta et déclara soudainement:

« Je crois que tu me dois encore une réponse, alors, action ou vérité, Nagisa-kun ? »

Elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'il choisirait vérité car une question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis maintenant 3 jours; qui était la personne que Nagisa aimait ? Elle voulait absolument le savoir, peut-être avait-elle une chance d'être cette fameuse personne. Car oui, Gou était indéniablement amoureuse de Nagisa, et ce depuis un certain temps.

Nagisa lui sourit en répondant vérité. Il savait ce qu'elle allait lui demander.

« Qui est la personne que tu aimes ?

- Tu le sais non ? » Devant le silence de la jeune fille qui était perplexe, il rigola, puis, pensant que ses actes serait plus percutants que des paroles, il s'approcha de cette dernière, l'embrassa puis lui murmura les trois petits mots qu'elle espérait tant.

« Je t'aime aussi. » déclara-t-elle, un sourire étincelant ornant son visage.

Il la prit dans ses bras puis lui chuchota à l'oreille: « Comme ça, tu pourras venir dormir chez moi autant de fois que tu le voudras... »

La jeune fille se détacha de lui, encore plus rouge qu'avant en lui répondant qu'elle ne savait pas qu'il était si pervers. Ils rirent de bon cœur avant de reprendre leur route vers le lycée, main dans la main.

Gou ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer à quel point temps était ensoleillé aujourd'hui.

Et Nagisa de renchérir:

« Et puis, tu sais ce qu'on dit, après la pluie, le beau temps... »

FIN


End file.
